


In This Moment With You

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: MultifandomDrabble, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	In This Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

When he wakes up, there’s warm coffee and tea waiting for him on the bedside table and notes that Harold is asleep beside him while a newspaper rests on the other side of him on the bed. Likely he meant to come wake John up rather falling back asleep in their bed. 

If John listens carefully, he can hear that the tv in the room is on set to some news channel whose hosts are chatting about some topic that he doesn’t feel the need to pay attention too.

John gently nuzzles Harold’s hair with a kiss as he sighs sleepily after Harold has slowly rolled over to mold himself into his partner’s side.

There’s no danger waiting for them and the other agents know better than bother Harold and John, when they are taking a day for themselves. There are no enemy agents flying into their home, intent on spraying bullets into everything they have or rogue super viruses sent to disrupt everything it can touch.

A light nuzzle and a kiss into his chest drags him from his thoughts and John glances down to meet Harold’s sleepy gaze and smile.

“I love you, John.”

“And I you, Harold.”


End file.
